Voldemorts Final Battle
by Angel62
Summary: -


Lord Voldermorts final battle  
  
Chapter 1 Meet Miss Malfoy  
  
" Father I cannot stand Durmstrung anymore can I please go to Hogwarts instead" said Angel Malfoy as she spoke to her father. "Angel I will do everything I can to make you happy" said Lucius as Draco came into the room and slumped against the wall listening in disgusted at her sister choice. " Thanks Dad and thank you for my Phoenix egg jewel ring and my gold necklace with my name written in diamonds I simply won't part with it. I'll see you tomorrow at 12:00 your time bye" said Angel as she put the phone down "Dad can I switch places with Angel" said Draco in a sweet voice (so not like him!) "No way your mother didn't even want your sister to go but I told her that you would be here tell your mum that Angel will be here tomorrow" said Lucius "Mum Angel's coming home tomorrow at 12:00" said Draco as he stormed upstairs in a strop. The next day when they went to the airport, she arrived wearing a short denim skirt with matching boots and a crop t-shirt and her silvery blonde hair had blue streaks in it and perched on her shoulder was a phoenix and a white wolf with pure blue eyes by her side. Meanwhile back at number 4 private drive Harry was eating a miniscule bowl of tomato soup (Dudley was still on a diet). Harry had all his Hogwarts supplies packed and went outside and signalled to the knight bus. "Harry I heard you were catching the knight bus so me and Ron thought we would meet you here" said Hermione as the bus slowed down. The next morning Harry was shaken awake by Hermione Harry got all of his stuff and went to the Inn and left all his stuff their and got their school supplies Harry accidentally bumped Angel Malfoy "sorry could you help me get my things I am new? I used to go to Durmstrung," said Angel "Sure I am Harry this is Hermione and this is Ron" said Harry. "Hi I am Angel," she replied after a couple of hours of shopping an ice cream each they all went to sleep * * * * Chapter 2 Hogwarts Early that morning the four of them went down to a new restaurant in Diagon Alley called The Quiditch World Dinner where the waitresses served them on broomsticks. Harry had toast Hermione, Ron had a fried breakfast each, and Angel had a croissant and a small cup of mocha. "What's that stuff Angel?" said Hermione "that is Mocha its like Hot Chocolate why don't you all try some?" said angel as everyone held out there mugs. "Eh this tastes like mud," said Ron "It takes sophisticated taste bud to like this stuff what do you think Harry," said Hermione "I love it we'd better use the flow powder we only have half an hour left," said Harry as he looked at his watch. So they picked up all their Hogwarts supplies, sprinkled the powder in the fire, shouted Platform 9 ¾, and were soon there and there was the beautiful ruby red train they quickly went on board and waited hours of talking. They finally arrived but Professor Dumbledoor had sent a gold carriage for Angel so she could be sorted with just her the hat Professor Dumbledoor and Hermione. After a 20 minute carriage ride they arrived at the castle Angel sat on the stool "THIS IS A MALFOY I THINK it had better be GRYFINDOR" cried the hat "I did not know you are a Malfoy," said Hermione. "Well you do now," said Angel as they walked back togther. Everyone stared at Angel as she walked in and sat at the Slytherin table Draco hugged and she hugged him back Prof Magonigal had to tell her she was at the wrong table Angel was so embarrassed she went bright red (very rare for her) "are you going out with Draco?" said Ron "No I am sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I am a Malfoy" said Angel as she grabbed a piece of chicken "Well you're a lot nicer then the others I mean you're in Gryfindor "Harry I heard you're on the Quiditch team I was a seeker at Durmstrung how is the second seeker" said Angel "I think you've made a mistake there is only one seeker" said Harry "look in the History of Quiditch page five hundred and sixty nine paragraph sixteen we will look at Dumbledoors copy tomorrow he gave me the password" said Angel "Okay" said Harry "Something big has got his paw on my knee" said Ron. He looked down and saw Angels pet wolf Rocky. * * * * *. Chapter 3 Quiditch At breakfast, Angel's phoenix Rainbow flew threw the window with a letter from her Mum and one from her Dad  
  
Dear Angel, I heard you got into Gryfindor there is no shame all of the Malfoy girls get in don't feel ashamed I bet Draco is mad but don't worry I sent you your cakes bye Mum  
  
  
  
Dear Angel, Draco told me what house you are in I was disappointed at First but it doesn't matter I still love you as much as ever no even more I know you're going to be a great witch My entire Love Dad  
  
"Well father may seem proud but I heard him say how happy he would be that his oldest child how is his only daughter would be in Sytherin" sneered Draco. " Get lost Draco," said Angel. "Come on guys let's go," she said all four of them walked to office togther. "Harry everyone called me the Harry Potter of Durmstrung," said Angel "Wow we have lots in common," said Harry. They got to the door angel said the password which was Liquorice wands and the huge doors opened to reveal Dumbledoor reading "Professor may I show you something the History of Quiditch" said Angel "Of course Miss.Malfoy" replied Dumbledoor so Angel picked up the book and turned to the right page and showed Dumbledoor "you're right Harry I was going to make you captain so chose another seeker" said Dumbledoor "Okay I pick the kind and extremely beautiful Angel," said Harry "Thank you Harry" said Angel as she started to blush "Well Harry you can have the Quiditch pitch tomorrow now Harry I believe you have defence against the dark arts so you'd better hurry up or you'll be late" said Dumbledoor  
  
Chapter 4 Professor Black "Hello Harry Ron, Hermione and beautiful girl how is your new friend," whispered Sirius Black as he walked up to the desk " Hi uncle Sirius what are you doing here I thought you were on the run?" said Harry "I was until Fudge caught me and said that I was forgiven since I saved him from a pack of Norwedgenridgeback Dragons so Dumbledoor gave me a job here now how is this beautiful flower?" said Sirius "Hello professor Black I am Angel Malfoy" she replied " I have captured your Defence against the dark Arts teacher and you will all pay me a thousand Galleons if you ever want to go free joke okay I am your real Professor" joked Sirius "I thought you were on the run," said Neville "Gather round I will tell you what happened. I was flying on the back of Buckbeak my Hippogriff when I saw Cornelius Fudge attacked by some Norwedgenridgeback Dragons so I swooped down and saved him. So he forgave me and gave me this job you know Draco Malfoy Angels brother well he wet himself when he saw me" said Sirius as everyone giggled "Right today you will be ask to split up into fours to do research on a Dragon species and will continue for homework I don't want any the same or on the same species" said Sirius "I have my own Swedish short snout at home she is very small only a meter long and very placid" said Angel all that night they found everything they needed and a lot more. ** * * *  
  
Chapter 5 Quiditch Practise Nearly everyone had a Nimbus 2002 expect Harry how felt proud to have a fire bolt Angel walked onto the pitch in her Quiditch robes and a badge for everyone which every time some one said Gryfindor the lion would roar "her Angel you can borrow my shooting star" said George "Thank you but I have my own Accio Fireboat," said Angel. Her firebolt flew to her and she grabbed it and mounted like the others, as they practised with a couple of enchanted sports balls. Harry and Angel were neck and neck when suddenly something hit Harry and he slipped of his broom. Angel swooped down and pulled him onto her Firebolt and they caught the snitch and flew back down to earth "thanks I owe you one Angel" said Harry as they went back in for breakfast then went up to Transmogrification. "Now class if you are really serious about this then I will be selecting two students from each house to start the vigorous training to become, an Animigaus the two Students are Harry Potter and Angel Malfoy now please tell me what you will to become" said Professor Magonigal "Well Professor I would like to become a Fox" said Angel " I would like to become an eagle", said Harry "Very well meet me here Friday afternoon now you may bring one partner to practise on you will be missing double potions with Professor Snape I shall tell him you will be missing and so will Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger" said Professor Magonigal. Then they went on to Charms with Professor fitwick the lesson went quickly then on to Divination. Harry and worked together they were using tarot cards when Angel went into a real trance. She said Harry an evil presence is coming to Hogwarts you will once again fight the dark Lord". Then she collapsed into Harry's arms and a couple hours later she woke up in the hospital wing with a mysterious V scar on her right ankle and it was burning."Ow my leg it's burning," said Angel as she tried to get up "you went into a real trance and said I was going to fight Lord Voldermort is it true? Angel I need to know" said Harry "Yes I am afraid so" replied Angel " Do you want to go to hogsmeade with me" said Harry and Angel nodded ** * * *  
  
Chapter 6 at Voldermorts Lair "Wormtaill come here what does this letter say" yelled Voldermort "well sir it says: To My Lord, I would have told but I did not want to mention this to the Death eaters when you consummated with my wife was successful. Have raised the child as our own it was not the son you wanted she is a beautiful intelligent girl how knows about every curse possible and how to use them she is in Gryfindor and her name is Angel is her fifth year. In addition, since my wife is vela so Angel is a half Vela Yours Lucius Malfoy  
  
Congratulations sir you have a Daughter what will you do," said Wormtaill "You will give a potion to Lucius to put one drop in her food every meal every day of the holidays, so that when I visit she will know the truth and kill potter hurry the holiday start. Tomorrow so take this to give to him" said Voldermort he gave a bottle and a letter explaining what to do when and where they would meet. The last day they went to Hogsmeade Harry and Angel walked of togther with there arms linked to gift shop and bought her a single red rose and then later that evening they all walked to the platform and said "bye Angel see you after Christmas" then they all walked back to the castle. * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 an evil influence  
  
"Dad I missed you so much said Angel as she ran to him and he hugged her. Later that afternoon when they had dinner Lucius did as he was instructed and put five drops on her dinner and after she ate it Hedwig flapped outside the window she opened it and the window inside were four presents and cards  
  
The card from Harry read:  
  
To my dearest Angel  
  
How are you Hogwarts isn't the same without you I saw this and thought of you will you come to the Spring fling with me its in April just thought everyone will ask so we can go togther  
  
Love Harry  
  
Their was a gold locket and inside was a picture of them kissing and talking under a beautiful snow topped tree that Colin Creevy took  
  
The one from Hermione read:  
  
To Angel  
  
How are you I heard you had a vision in divination Harry showed me what he got you it's so beautiful how are Rainbow and Rocky? I hope you like my present  
  
Gotta Blast Hermione  
  
The present from Hermione was a Hermionie's present was a set of moving picture tarot cards and then there was the card from the weasleys which read:  
  
Dear Angel, how are you? Me and pig are fine we all really miss you everyone is happy when you are  
  
Here even Draco misses you of course Harry's just reminded me your related I know much you love Divination so I knew you would love this  
  
Bye Ron  
  
Then the doorbell rang she answered it and standing there was Lord Voldermort Angel slammed the door, she maybe top boxer out of the three main wizard and which craft but he was strong to strong for her. He got Wormtaill to gag her he sat down opposite her. "Angel I have to tell you the truth I am not your real father you see I am a death eater and when Voldermort needed an air he choose your mother she was against it. Voldermort had heard that Lily and James were Married and fled soon three months later. We found out about you and on your first birthday when Lord Voldermort would see if an air had been produced. He found out about Harry he killed Harry's mum and Dad and fled barely alive" said Lucius. Voldermort pulled out a wand to change her mind so she saw that Harry hated her. "Come to your father Angel I will help you get back at him I promise you" said as Voldermort held out his hand. Angel reached out and put her hand in his, he hugged her close she packed her stuff and said goodbye her mother begged her to stay, and when Voldermort sprinkled on the flow powder, she was gone forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chapter 8 revenge and a strange proposal  
  
A week later when she arrived, she was wearing nothing but black and had a little black bug in her hand and was talking to it when she got to Gryfindor common room. Harry tried to kiss her but she pushed him away .the next day when Harry saw Angel sitting on the roof calling him he followed her on to the roof and she was smiling, he knew this wasn't her something was wrong. "Harry I am the daughter of lord Voldermort you have stopped my father how dare you break my hart Harry. I love you more then anything you must pay if I can't be yours I will be know ones said Angel as she pulled out her wand." I have to kill you' said Angel. "Know you don't I really love you so if you kill yourself then so will I can't bear to be apart from you " said Harry. "I fell the same" said Angel Voldermorts plan had failed Angel ran to Harry and they kissed. "Angel will you marry me" said Harry "yes" said Angel the whole school cheered either they were hanging out windows on in the grounds." congratulations Harry" said the teacher they all hugged him except Snape but how cared about him any way. Suddenly Angel collapsed on the ground." Harry what's wrong with me?" said Angel "Angel has a rare dieses called Merlin bicotsis, her left leg with become un useable then her right arm and then her right leg and then her left leg and her brain will dissolve" said Dumbledoor "one person has the ingredients Lord Voldermort but why would he help her" said Dumbledoor  
  
"He is my father Harry find him get the stuff " said Angel. Harry grabbed his wand and ran to the dormitory and saw that were the bug was sitting was Lord Voldermort "angel has Merlin bicotsis tell me what I need" said Harry  
  
"You need Dragons blood, Unicorn's horn, the tear of her true love and the blood of her best friends" replied Voldermort, then he vanished Harry begged Snape for the ingredients, he then got down on his knees and begged. Snape gave him the stuff they boiled the potion, then Harry started to cry into it and the tear landed in the cauldron, then he pricked himself with a needle and one drop fell into it, and so did Ron and Hermione. Harry ran to her she could not move or speak, she lay there, he opened her mouth, and she drank the potion, then after two days was fully recovered and then they got married.  
  
THE END 


End file.
